to young to die
by kaykay1307
Summary: one shot less i get bored


**nother school project story that was supposed to end differently but i got bored...ick**

To Young To Die

"So? Are you coming to moms this weekend?" Olivia asked her 21 year old sister Skyler over Skype.

"I don't know Olivia. I've got a lot of work to do and I've got the children. Plus what if I can't get a babysitter or my boss won't give me time off?" Skyler said brushing her dirty blond hair behind her ear and sitting down on her bed.

"Bring the children with you. It'll save you the worry and the money. Now which dress do you like better?" she said holding up a blue dress and a green dress, "personally I like the blue one but whatever."

"I could bring them but they don't know about Rosie yet," Skyler was always worrying since she'd had Daniel, "the green one. It matches your eyes very beautifully."

It was true, Olivia's gemstone green eyes where almost the same color as the dress and the greatly contradicted with Skyler's sky blue eyes.

"Well I guess now's the perfect time for them to meet their first granddaughter." She sighed looking at the dress and a slight breeze blew her red hair around her shoulder, "Oh well it's still pretty. Hey! If you're coming down here you should probably get ready and wake the kids!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry to leave you like this. Bye!" She said going to grab her suitcase.

"That's okay I'll see you by tonight," Olivia said smiling her goofy teenage smile, "Bye. Kisses!" then her face disappeared from the screen.

When Skyler finished packing the suitcase and had packed her diaper bag full of bottles and baby snacks like cheerio's and crackers, she went to wake up her three children. First she went into Daniel and Jacob's room. Daniel was in his crib sucking his thumb and looking peaceful like toddlers do when they sleep. She went to pick him up when she heard a whimper.

"Mommy?" Skyler turned to see Jacob sitting in the far corner of his "big boy" bed. His blankets where strewn on the floor next to the bed.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked walking over and sitting down next to him, brushing his shaggy brown hair out of his face, he looked so much like his father it pained her.

"I heard a noise," then dropping his voice he whispered, "I think the monsters back."

"Don't worry I'll get the monster spray," she said going to get the spray bottle from the bathroom.

"NO! Don't leave me mommy." He whimpered grabbing her arm and she picked him up and carrying him went and got the spray. They went back in and she set him down then walked around the room spraying the scented spray.

"There you go sweetie. Now come on we're going on a trip to see grandmamma and grandpapa. Grab Teddy and go wait for me by the door. Alrighty?" Jacob eyes got big like they did when he got excited. He loved grandmamma and grandpapa and he hadn't seen them in over a year. He quickly grabbed Teddy and ran downstairs. Skyler lifted Daniel out of his crib, his thumb still in his mouth, and carried him downstairs. She opened the car door and strapped both of them into their car seats then went back upstairs to get Rosie.

Skyler sighed staring at her little angel. She gently picked her up trying not to wake her. Her tiny rose-colored eyes fluttered then stayed shut as she carried Rosie downstairs and strapped her in her battered car seat. Skyler climbed into the driver's seat and off they went.

"Give it bacckkkk!" Jacob wailed. Skyler sighed. They had been on the road for hours and she was getting tired of this arguing. Daniel gave one final tug and pulled the toy from Jacobs's hands, "Give it! Mommy."

Skyler pulled over and turned around to face them, "Daniel Simons give your brother his car back," she said then continued driving.

Daniel gave the toy back but sat there sulking in his car seat. Then he started kicking the back of his mom's seat. Skyler had had enough. She turned her head to look at him.

"Daniel James Simons you better stop kicking the back of my se-" she started to say but Jacob cut in.

"Mommy! Watch out," he wailed and she turned around just in time to see headlights staring at her. She swerved but it was too late. She had looked away for only a few seconds but it was enough time for her car to slowly turn into the next lane.

That day four lives were lost. Four short lives.


End file.
